


Grocery Shopping

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince has to take one of the mutants shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

"Ike-eah?"

"Ikea. We need a new sink."

"Sink? What's a sink? Can you cook wirh it?"

"Wha- no! A sink, where you wash your hands?"

"Hands?"

"Yeah the things on the ends of your arms. Christ, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the sinks! I just told you! Why are you even here?"

"Man with moustache and tiny eyes said I should come. Said it would be good for me to learn about the real world."

"Hmmph, I don't see why I should be the one to take you."

"Would you like me to go?"

"No, no, you'd only get hit by a bus or mawled by a bear if you did. I'll buy you some strawberry bootlaces if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's Howard's money anyway."

"How should I ever re-pay you?"

"Don'y worry about that-"

"I will carry Milky for you."

"Ah, cheers mate. I feel like a right prat carrying this around."

"Prat?"

"Idiot."

"Oh! I'm an idiot!"

"No you're not. Did Fossil tell you that?"

"Yes, he said we're all idiots." 

"Well you're not. Don't listen to anything he says, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, do you think I should get electric blue or bright orange?"

"What's difference?"

"The colours. The towels are green, so I suppose blue would go better. Keep with the whole ocean theme."

"…"

"Mutabt? Mutant, where've you gone?"

"…"

"Mutant? I'll get you cookies if you come back?"

"…"

"Shit, this is bad."

"…"

"Oh bugger!"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Oh thank Jesus! There you are. Why did you walk away?"

"Milky told me to. Said there was something fun over here. And there was. Fire!"

"Fire? No, there's no fire."

"There is. Look."

"Mate, that's not fire. That's just a picture. Makes the fireplaces look more real."

"I found these too."

"Highlighters?"

"Yes. They're colourful."

"Fine. You can have those too."

"Thank you. I will share them between my fellow freaks. We can all enjoy the colours."

"Uh, yeah. Right, I've got the sink here. WE can go buy it now and then get home."

"Sink?"

"Shut up."


End file.
